That Look In Her Eye
by JD11
Summary: Trip thinks about T'Pol after the events in 'Kir'Shara'. Short story; Trip's POV; Warning: minor spoiler
1. That Look In Her Eye

Author's Note: This one's short but sweet. Just a little one shot short story I wrote during Global class rather than watching some gay movie. But hey, something got done.

Uh, I hope you enjoy and please R/R. Thanks!

Warnings: slight spoiler for 'Kir'Shara'.

Summary: Trip thinks about T'Pol at the end of 'Kir'Shara'.

------------------

**_That Look In Her Eye_**

Sighing, I walk out of the turbolift. It had been one long day between stopping an interstellar war… dealing with the Vulcans… and worrying about the Cap'n and T'Pol.

T'Pol. Not there's a subject.

Scratching my head, I turn down the corner, heading for my quarters. Sleep.

Sleep sounds great… Then again, sleep's been impossible lately. Maybe I shouldn't have said no to T'Pol when she asked, I mean those session were like godsend. I always sleep great after them-

But Koss…

Just thinking about him makes me want to shutter. I mean, I only met the guy once, and he seemed all right and all but… he married T'Pol for crying out loud! They're married! T'Pol's married! I couldn't have her perform such an intimate thing- on me!- when she's married to him.

I mean, just look at what happened once. As great a night as it was- and as short… I don't know, sometimes it was kind of hard to focus on what we were doin' after that. God, that'd be bad if-

Turn, Trip, turn. You'd of ended up walking the entire ship, idiot. What am I doin'? Getting all messed up thinking about T'Pol. Come on…

T'Pol. She's married. God, I was at the damn ceremony and I still haven't processed it!

Everything I think about it, I just think about that look in her eyes. Right before she went out, when she kissed my check- I still can't believe she did that in front of all those Vulcans!- but there was that look.

She was sad, I could see it. Afraid even, I think. But mostly sad. It hurt more to see that than to see the ceremony. It hurt a lot more to see that than anything.

But I guess I never really thought that a human and Vulcan could make it work. What would my mom say? My dad! They'd both be… well I don't know. I just don't think they'd like it much.

And if we ever had a kid? I liked him and all- the one I met from the other _Enterprise_- but he was never raised on Earth or Vulcan, never somewhere that he- or she- would have been made fun of.

God, I was so stupid to think it could have all worked out… But damn… I wanted it to. I wanted to try, anyway. But I understand why she married him… for her mother.

Her mother who's dead now…

She was a good woman, I liked her. One of the few Vulcans I liked almost right away. But I… I feel guilty that I don't feel as bad as I should about her death. I almost feel like…

Damn! Her marriage was for nothing! It's not fair. But he was her choice-

Speak of the devil.

Slowing down, I can see Koss standing in her doorway, his back to me. I stop, hoping they don't see me. Don't know why. I can walk here if I want to.

It's just… I hope they don't see me. Well, I don't want Koss to see me. I guess I just don't want to test his memory, to see if he recalls that I was the Human hanging out at T'Pol's house that day.

Koss turns and walks away, I don't think he saw me.

But T'Pol looked up and caught my eye. There was something there, that little hint of emotion. That look in her eye. She wasn't afraid and not really sad, but… I don't know if she's happy about whatever he had said.

It was almost the complete opposite of what had been there before…

The door closed, hiding her inside her room. I just stood there, trying to figure out if I'd be welcomed inside or if I should just go…

Or maybe I was just waiting there to see if she'd come out. But she didn't… maybe she didn't really see me. Maybe I just thought she had.

With a deep breath I stepped forward… but I couldn't find the found the strength to hit the chime.

With another deep breath, I turned away from the wall, making myself walk away. I'll see her later…

-------------------

See, I told you it was short. I hoped you liked it!


	2. That Ever Beloved Eyebrow

Author's Note: I couldn't even begin to tell you how bored I was in a couple classes today. So this "sequel" to the other chapter. But you know you loved the last part and want to keep reading.

Please R/R and enjoy the story. 

Warnings: Many more spoilers for 'Kir'Shara'

Summary: T'Pol visits Trip in his room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**_That Ever Beloved Eyebrow_**

"Ahh…" I let out as my head hit the pillow. Oh, it feels so nice to finally be able to relax. To just lay down and-

And then there was the chime.

Sighing, I swing my legs over the bed, forcing myself to sit up. "Come in." Oh, God, is that my voice? I sound so tired.

"T'Pol?" What is she doing here? Coming to yell at me for watching her with Koss?

"May I come in, Commander?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come in."

"You were preparing to sleep."

Always considerate, T'Pol. "Nah. I wasn't ever going to fall asleep, anyway. Come on, sit down."

What the-

I just patted the spot next to me on the bed. Yep, there's that ever-beloved eyebrow. I deserved it that time.

And she sat there anyway. T'Pol, in my room, sitting on my bed… and she isn't even doin' that cute thing to her nose when she smells me or another human. Now that makes me smile- she doesn't think I smell anymore.

She's been quiet for nearly a minute. That's… well I don't know if that a good or bad thing. But I do know that, if it's something that's been on her mind- something important- she usually stales if she don't wanna say it.

She looked at me with those big brown eyes. They're so void, so completely hidden from emotions. And yet at the same time, so beautifully colorful with expression-

Is she talking?

"-don't honestly know why I am here." Oh… I hope those first few words weren't important. "Koss came to see me, as you know."

"Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

Where'd that come from? Did I really think she'd be mad? But she just shook it off, thankfully not commenting about it.

"What'd he want?"

There's the glare. More words are just springing from my mouth. At least I know where that came from. I have a right to be jealous of him. She was mine first. Or, well, sort of… I know her better!

Oh right, she's talking. This I might not want to miss.

"Koss broke our bond."

"What?" Their what?

"We are no longer married."

"W-" What! What? Why? Who? Where?… whoa… I know those last two, and the when being a mere hour ago.

She just got- well, dumped, for lack of a better word- and she came to me? She came to me. 'Cause I'm the good friend with a shoulder to cry on.

"Yes. He said that… he understood I only became his wife to help my mother."

"So, he broke it off?"

"Yes."

All I could do was nod. I mean, what can you say when the woman you… you wanna be with tells you she just got divorced? What is there to say to that?

"So… so what does his mean for us?"

She looked away. That can't be a good thing… oh, yeah, breathe. That might be a good idea. Breathe… in and out.

But if she came here, after he… divorced her, to say that he divorced her, that's gotta mean that somewhere in her head- or heart- she wanted to say something about-

"I am uncertain… Trip. What do you want it to mean?"

What do I want it to mean? I want it to mean that we'll get together, that we can start over. Or start from an actual beginning. I want to go on a date; go to dinner; hang out. I want you to meet my parents and really see my world. I want-

"I don't know what I want, T'Pol." What am I saying? Oh, God, she looks hurt. Well, it's that look she had in her eyes the day she married Koss. Come on, Trip, fix this. Say something!

"All I know, T'Pol." Okay, she's looking at me, and with some hope. "All I know is that… that I want to spend more time with you. I want to stop feeling awkward when I'm around you."

I said fix it, not spill your guts to her!

"I do, as well." Well, that's a start. "It is late. I should go."

Go? "No!" Oops! My mouth just can't stop to wait for instructions! "I mean, ya don't have to go. I'm not gonna get to sleep tonight, I could use the company."

Whoa there cowboy! That didn't sound quite right. "Unless, of course you want to sleep, or something." That made it worse! "Uh, I mean-" Oh, shut up, nothing will correct that!

Wait! She just smirked! That was a smirk! She's smirking at me! "You smirked."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I did not and I do not know why we are arguing about it."

"Because I'm right and you're wrong."

"Now there is something worth arguing about."

Now I'm smirking. That's my Vulcan! My Vulcan, I like the sound of that. "Ah, come on. You know you were smiling and don't dispute me."

"I am leaving now."

"Why?" There's that eyebrow again. It's really starting to grow on me. "Okay, if you must."

I gotta look like a schoolboy, smiling so as much as I am right now. But I don't care because I am escorting T'Pol to my door. My door to my quarters!

How did I wind up on my feet anyway? Great now the rest of my body isn't listening to me!

"I will see you tomorrow, Trip." God, I love the way my name rolls off her lips. I would have sworn she smirked again. In her eyes, at least.

"T'Pol!" What am I doing? Shut up mouth. She's turning around. Why'd I call her? "Would you like to have dinner... with me... tomorrow? Ah, I happen to know that Cap'n isn't going to use his mess."

There's the invisible smirk again. "That would be… agreeable."

"Nineteen hundred hours, then."

She said yes. We're having dinner. Oh my God…

What am I going to wear?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Once again, short and sweet but fun to read. Hey, that kind of rhymed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R and tell me what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
